


The Test of Thorns

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe, Anal Knotting, Bitch!Derek, Bitch!Scott, Bitch!Stiles, Character Deaths, Dark fic, Defiling, F/F, F/M, Fivesome, Forced Intimacy, Forced Sex, Foursome, M/M, McTwincest, Multi, Multiple Deaths, Near Death Rape, Oral Knotting, Orgies, Orgy, Other, Rape, Raped to Death, Season Rewrite, Sixsome, Threesome, alpha pack, bitch!Alison, bitch!Isaac, kinky af, major character deaths, sex slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: The Alpha pack won, and the spoils of war, Derek and Scott, now belong to the pack.





	The Test of Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank 9 for the photo that inspired this, and 11 for commissioning this story.

“Hold him.” Deucalion walked over, his sight fully restored and the body of Jennifer Blake laying on the ground for her trouble, Scott’s grand plan gone to shit when Deucalion had thrown a bronze dagger into her heart after she had healed his eyes.  “Scott, Scott, Scott…” Deucalion moved in close.  “You have so much potential…” He leaned in and his claws sprang out of his hand.  “But first… first we must remove the dead weight.” He slowly teased a finger down, slicing Scott’s shirt open and letting it fall open revealing his flesh.  “Up.” They brought Scott to his feet and Deucalion slid a chair over so he could sit down.   
  
“You have a choice Scott.”   
  
“What choice?” Scott spit the blood out of his mouth from where they’d punched him in the face.   
  
“A simple one.  Do you take your pants off or do I make you give the bite to your mother.”   
  
“What?!?” Scott balked.   
  
“It’s a simple question.  Do you take your pants off or do I force you to bite your mother with your fangs, make her a werewolf so you can murder her and absorb her powers?” Deucalion sat there very prim and proper checking out his claws.   
  
“You’re insane…”   
  
“No.  I’m asking a valid question, one that if you do not answer soon, I will make the choice for you.  And you will have to live with the consequences.”   
  
“I…”   
  
“Tick tock.”   
  
“Fine I’ll take my pants off.” Scott blushed, the twins chuckling on either side of him as they pulled the scraps of his shirt off of him leaving him completely bare chested as he stood there.  They eventually let him go so he could undo his jeans and drop them to the floor and step out of his shoes and his jeans leaving himself in his black boxer briefs and his socks.   
  
“Was that so hard?”   
  
“Happy?” Scott glared, standing there uncomfortable.   
  
“Not really.  I should have been more clear.  Remove all your clothing or your mother becomes your beta.”   
  
“What… you can’t be serious… I…”   
  
“Tick, tock.”   
  
“Fine.” Scott slipped off his boxers and his socks and stood there naked in the middle of the old distillery.  “Happy?” He glared.   
  
“Much.  Such beauty.” He reached out and held Scott’s ample manhood in his hand.  “Such a beautiful thing.” He smiled.  “Do you use it often?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“I’m asking a simple question.”   
  
“I haven’t had sex in a while.” Scott blushed.   
  
“But you do masturbate?”   
  
“Yes.” He wasn’t liking where this was going.   
  
“Then by all means.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Masturbate Scott.  It’s not that difficult a concept.” He chuckled darkly.   
  
“I don’t get what’s going on….” Scott shivered.   
  
“Oh it’s quite simple.  We’re going to be retraining you.  And the first step is to get you used to obeying me.  Now, you have another option.  Either you masturbate or we track your father down and make him your beta… or better yet I can turn him into a whore and make you watch.”   
  
“You wouldn’t….”   
  
“Special Agent Raphael McCall, badge number 317…”   
  
“fine.” Scott blushed, taking himself in hand.  He didn’t like that they were so willing to threaten his family.  But taking himself in hand wasn’t so bad.  It wasn’t like he hadn’t done it a thousand or more times in the last year alone.  But doing so practically outdoors in sight of a corpse, with the murder twins behind him, Deucalion sitting there at near face level with his cock and Derek laying unconscious nearby was new.  It wasn’t long before he was able to block them all out and get himself decently hard.   
  
“Excellent.” Deucalion reached out and ran his hands over Scott’s swollen manhood.  “Such a lovely size.” He bounced the swollen rod on his hand.   
  
“What do you want?” Scott tried to move away and the twins came up quick to hold him in place leaving him open for Deucalion to touch.   
  
“Simple.  I want your obedience.  And when we’re done I’ll have it.” Deucalion smiled.  “My returned sight simply is a bonus I wasn’t even thinking could be restored.” He gestured to his eyes.  “But thank you for that.”   
  
“You’re welcome.” Scott ground out.   
  
“You’re doing so well with our little game.” He snapped and Kali walked in with Stiles, he looked a little blooded but she held him quite easily.   
  
“STILES!” Scott tried to move to him, still caught in the arms of the twins.   
  
“MRPH!” Stiles was gagged.   
  
“Ah, good we have your attention.” Deucalion smirked.  “A very simple choice…” He gestured to where they were holding Stiles near Derek.  “Either undress Derek or Stiles.”   
  
“what?” Scott frowned.   
  
“I’d imagine it’s quite confusing for you but I’m going to say this only once more and then I’ll thank you to listen to me the first time because I’m not going to be repeating myself anymore.” Deucalion glared.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“sir?”   
  
“Better.” Deucalion smirked.  “Now, simply choose, whom do you render completely nude before us?  Derek or Stiles?”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Think of it as a teaching experience.” Deucalion gestured to the two bodies.  Scott walked over naked toward them and knew the choice.  He couldn’t leave Stiles naked and defenseless to these monsters, at least Derek had a chance of defending himself.  So he knelt down and started pulling Derek’s shirt off.  “With your claws Scott.” Scott shuddered and sprang his claws before slicing the shirt off of Derek and tossed the shreds to the side.  Taking a deep breath he sliced up the leg of Derek’s jeans and then reached across to do the other leg before pulling everything off leaving Derek laying there completely naked save his socks and shoes.   
  
“Isn’t he handsome?” Deucalion walked over and leaned on his cane.   
  
“I guess.”   
  
“You guess, look at him…” Deucalion chastised.   
  
“I’m straight.”   
  
“Ah, so narrow minded.” Deucalion ruffled his hair.  “We’ll take care of that pesky ingrained morality.”   
  
“You can’t change sexuality.” Scott frowned.   
  
“No, but you can awaken it.” Deucalion smiled. “Now, get Derek hard.  With your mouth.” He sat down.   
  
“I’m not blowing Derek.”   
  
“Then take Stiles’ clothes off of him.” Deucalion smiled.  “And then you can blow Stiles.”   
  
“You’re sick.”   
  
“I’ve been called worse, really Scott, the time it’s taking you to get on with it, surely you can come up with a better come back than that?” He rolled his eyes.  “Either put Derek in your mouth, now.  Or strip Stiles and blow him.”   
  
“Fine.” Scott growled, bending down and taking a hold of Derek’s soft cock and brought it to his lips, his warm wet mouth around it coupled with the likelihood of how long it’d been since Derek had gotten off meant that in short order a very thick over eight inch cock was in Scott’s wet mouth.  He pulled off, almost gagging as he did and glared at Deucalion.   
  
“Excellent.  Give him the device.” One of the twins gave him a tool he’d only seen once in the tattoo shop he’d gotten his tattoo in.   
  
“A piercing gun?”   
  
“Ah good, you know what it is.  It’s already got a material in it.  I had it specially made for this.  I want you to take Derek’s penis, feed the tool into his dick head and give him a Prince Albert piercing.”   
  
“fine.” Scott muttered, all Derek would have to do is remove the ring and it would heal up quickly.  Scott fitted the tool in and thought it looked a little different but as he pulled the trigger needle pierced his cock, and fed the coil in and cut it off sealing the ends together leaving a thick black ring through the tip of Derek’s cock.  His cock was going soft from the pain.   
  
“Exquisite.  Now do his nipples.” Scott shrugged and did as he was told and pierced both of Derek’s nipples with the gun and sat back so Deucalion could look at his handy work.  “Do you know what that substance is?”   
  
“No.” Scott shook his head.   
  
“Try to remove one of the rings.” Scott shrugged and he could touch the ring but the second he tried to remove it there was a flash of blue that knocked his hands back.   
  
“But….”   
  
“Yes, it’s a metal fabricated with mountain ash powder in the metal; it makes the perfect permanent piercing for a werewolf don’t you think?” Shit, Derek was going to be pissed later.   
  
“And I like my bitches pierced.” Ennis walked in and grinned down at Derek and Scott.  “But I want the more extreme ones we talked about Deuc.”   
  
“Understandable.  Scott, take Derek’s hand and put the gun against one of the bones in his wrist.”   
  
“I can’t do that… it won’t go through….”   
  
“Switch to setting two.” He pointed.   
  
“You want his wrists pierced?” Scott turned to Ennis with a look of utter confusion.   
  
“Amongst other places.” He smirked as he pulled up a seat.  Scott shivered and was suddenly glad he hadn’t been given to Ennis.  He reset the gun and put it to the bone in Derek’s wrist before squeezing and the super heated needle shot out through the bone and out the other side making a larger ring through the wrist but as thick as the ones in his nipples and cock.  Derek twitched half way through it sealing and Scott was sure he’d wake up but he didn’t.  Breathing easier he went to the other wrist and repeated the process but as the needle went in Derek shot up, and the twins quickly held him tight to keep him still enough for what was going on.   
  
“The fuck… Scott?” Derek yanked his arms back to look at the damage to his wrists and then his eyes traveled to his nipples and cock.  “the fuck are you…”   
  
“Quiet.” Ennis’ hand on Derek’s shoulder made him still instantly.   
  
“Good, you know your master’s voice instantly.” Deucalion smiled.  “Ennis was most displeased at your attempt to murder him, so he petitioned for the ownership of you.”   
  
“Had to suck the old man’s dick to earn you.  I’m going to make you pay for that.” Ennis leaned in and licked the side of Derek’s face in a long slow lick before he sat back.  “Now do his ankles.”   
  
“yes sir.” Scott felt sick but he went down to Derek’s ankles and put it to Derek’s ankle bone, going sideways to the leg instead of through the meat of the leg so that the ring wouldn’t be too long to walk.  And with direction he put the next ring through Derek’s Achilles’ tendon.  Then he repeated the process, Derek screamed through all four piercings but curled in on himself when it was done.   
  
“There, I’m done, can I go now?”   
  
“Scott, you’re not done.  You belong to us now.  And we only keep alphas who have fulfilled the bargain.” Deucalion smirked.   
  
“But Derek hasn’t….”   
  
“Yes, and neither have you.  Yet.” He smirked and suddenly Stiles being here and the threats of making wolves made sense.  He was going to make Derek and him make a large pack and then kill everyone who turned so that they could become more powerful alphas.   
  
“NO!” Scott roared and took off running only for the twins to tackle him and drag him bodily back to Deucalion.   
  
“And you were doing so well.  Oh well.” Deucalion sighed.  “I’m assuming you won’t be biting anyone willingly?”   
  
“FUCK YOU!” Scott spit.   
  
“Ah.  The tools Aiden.” Aiden slipped away and came back with a weird looking metal thing from a bag near the wall.  He put the thin metal against Scott’s human teeth and with a twist some kind of metal spikes came down and stabbed into his gums, locking the metal to him and causing him to growl as his fangs sprang forth, piercing the metal that held them in place and kept them from transforming back to human normal.  The device likewise also had a hinge and a control that allowed them to open Scott’s mouth as far as they wanted and control the pressure of his mouth.  Kali smirked as he brought Stiles over to him.   
  
“I think the neck is too risky… show us his flank.  More meat to sink fangs into there.  And do save the hoody.” Deucalion smiled and Kali snorted as she raised the fabric up and exposed Stiles’ creamy side.  With the twins moving him Scott’s mouth was opened wide and his fangs were grazing Stiles’ side before they snapped the controls and Scott’s fangs bit down hard into Stiles body.   
  
“FUCK!” Stiles screamed, nearly throwing up in the pain and Ethan smirked as he worked the controls making Scott chew on Stiles before he released the pressure and Scott fell away, his mouth full of Stiles’ blood.  Kali dropped Stiles and he crumpled to the floor weak and exhausted from the pain.   
  
“Now we’ll find out if he’ll make it.  But I’m going to give you another choice Scott, because I’m a generous Alpha.” Deucalion smirked.  “Strip him and wear his hoody… or we can bring in one of your other human friends in and see if they take the bite.”   
  
“his cloths.” Scott spoke around the device in his mouth.   
  
“Good choice.” Deucalion nodded and nodded to the twins who reversed the handle and the spikes left Scott’s gums and with a yank they pulled the metal plates off his fangs and tossed the tool back into the bag and left Scott to crawl over to Stiles, his blood soaking into the hoody, Stiles looked at him with panicked eyes as Scott pulled the hoody off of him and put it to the side before extending his claws and clawing Stiles’ shirt to pieces and throwing the pieces away.  He then he sliced Stiles’ jeans and boxers leaving him naked, his larger cock half hard at the contact.  “He has been through a lot… give him a kiss.” Deucalion spoke and Scott hung his head and kissed Stiles on the lips.   
  
“Oh I meant his dick.” Deucalion smirked as Scott blushed and pulled away before lowering his head and kissing the tip of Stiles’ cock, pulling the swelling wide head into his mouth and licking it, making Stiles get hard before he pulled off.  “Good boy.  Now bring the hoody here.” Scott brought the hoody over to Deucalion who reached into the bag that Ethan handed him and pulled out a thing that wasn’t making sense to Scott just now.  It was a slave collar.  But the inside was lined with black velvet and as Deucalion put it on, it felt from Scott’s jaw to his collar bone, and closed behind his head with a series of locks, the outside was maroon and crimson in satin and silk with fancy filigree and scroll working and a simple gold d ring in the front that Deucalion used to pull Scott down into a kiss before he handed him the hoody.   
  
“Put it on.” Scott simply nodded sliding the hoody on, his half hard cock hanging out from under the hem of it.  “This is all the clothing you wear from now on.  Your collar and the hoody, Scott looked down at Stiles’ red hoody.  “And don’t worry, we’ll wash it occasionally.” He chuckled before clipping a gold chain leash onto the collar and tossing it to the twins.  “Take him home.” He pulled a black long chain and tossed it to Ennis who clipped it to Derek’s dick.   
  
“You on the other hand Derek won’t be wearing anything ever again.” Ennis forced him to his feet and yanked on the chain to force him to follow.  Deucalion turned then to look at the naked Stiles who was still bleeding.  “As for you…” He smirked.  “Kali’s going to get you ready.  After all… you’re losing your virginity very soon.”   
  
“What do you mean…?” Stiles panicked, wondering who was going to get him.   
  
“You’re part of Scott’s pack now.  And I think it’s only right that your alpha take your virginity.  And after you’re his fuck toy, and his beta… then I’ll have to decide, do we make him make a full pack and then kill you all or do we have him kill you after he’s broken your spirit and turned you into his rape toy.”   
  
“The fuck is wrong with you?” Stiles gaped.   
  
“I have tastes I don’t get to indulge in…” His hand traveled up Stiles’ thigh and cupped his balls.  “And once Scott’s had you, we’ll _all_ have you.” He smirked.   
  
“You wouldn’t believe my strap on collection.” Kali grinned, hoisting Stiles to his feet and marching him out into the night.  Deucalion smirked before he walked over to Jennifer’s body, crouching down he quickly sliced her clothing off.   
  
“I know you’re still in there.” He smirked.  “It’s why I used that knife.  It keeps your soul in the body and keeps it just alive enough that you can feel, but keeps you on the edge of death so that your magic is useless to you.” He smirked, toying with the edge of the knife and seeing her eyes react to him.  “So we’re going to have a little fun.” He opened his jeans and took his hard cock out and shoved it into her to the hilt.  She moaned as he sank all of his eight inches into her and fucked her rough till he shot his thick load into her.   
  
“I know you usually prefer women.  I mean you were fucking Kali till I had her try to kill you once.  But now I want something that lasts a little bit longer.” He raised her up and shoved his wet cock into her ass and heard the pained noise she made as he took her unprepared till he finished in here there.  “You hurt us.  You really did.  And for that I wanted you to know pain, and fear… and ultimately death.” He stood up and pissed on her.  “The degradation of knowing I don’t feel anything for you.  You were just a thing for me to dump my pent up load in.” He finished pissing and jerked off till he came all over her.  “And now… I’m going to put you out of my misery.” He deftly gripped her head and twisted till her head was nearly turned around, her body finally dead but still the knife kept her and the magic in her.  “Not quite…” He pulled out another bronze dagger from his bag of tricks.  “We’re just getting started.” He sliced into her shoulder and she began to cry.  “Good.  You can feel it.  I’m going to ensure that you can’t come back.” He began to slice deeper slowly, one smooth line after another.   
  
“Because you are going to feel every second of this.”   
  


***

  
  
They were lead back to the pent house, Scott desperately holding the fabric of the hoody over himself as best he can.  He was just hoping they could make it all the way to the top floor without being seen when he heard a voice.   
  
“Scott?” Alison’s voice came from the lobby as she jogged up to meet them at the elevator.   
  
“Alison… R…” Ethan tugged on the leash shutting him up as Aiden crowded behind Alison and picked her up and put her on the elevator.   
  
“What’s wrong Scott…. You didn’t want your girlfriend seeing this…” He pushed Alison against the front of Scott, lifting the hoody to show his nudity.   
  
“Oh they broke up.” Ethan smirked.   
  
“Well part of him doesn’t know that.” Aiden smirked as Scott blushed, getting hard against Alison in such close quarters.   
  
“I wonder…” Ethan smirked, his fingers going down to toy with Scott’s hole, making him blush and look panicked at him.  “He’s a little dry… Derek be a dear and wet Scott for me.” Derek blushed but dropped down and crowded behind Scott, Ethan’s hand opening Scott’s cheeks apart as he Derek began to eat him out.   
  
“Ah…” Scott blushed, inches from Alison’s face he felt himself getting hard and rubbing against her jeans, the denim rough against his cock but applying just the right friction that her scent and body heat spurring him on.   
  
“Scott…” Alison’s voice was tight, Aiden’s hand going to her throat.  The smell of her fear and panic going straight to Scott’s dick as Derek eat him out.   
  
“Make sure you get him just sloppy dripping wet.” Ethan petted Derek’s head.   
  
“You heard them bitch.” Ennis barked and Derek complied, working harder.  His tongue delving into places that Scott had never been touched.   
  
“Alison, what’s wrong with you… not showing any skin to help Scott get off?” Aiden reached down and started undoing Alison’s shirt, finally opting with his claws to tear it so that her breasts fall out in the open.  Instantly Scott’s eyes went crimson as his cock throbbed painfully between them.   
  
“stop them…” Alison cried softly.   
  
“I can’t…” Scott looked down, ashamed.   
  
“These jeans seem restrictive…” Aiden crouched down and with a tear of his cloths Alison’s panties were now firmly rubbing against Scott’s throbbing cock.   
  
“stop…” Scott whined high in his throat.   
  
“Oh I don’t think so, it’d be rude to leave you this hard and not let you cum.” The twins smirked, pushing them together and forcing them to kiss as Derek ate Scott’s hole, Ethan’s fingers delving into Scott’s sloppy hole to fuck against his prostate making him shudder and moan against Alison as he came hard, coating her panties and her belly as well as his abs with his seed.  He blushed and couldn’t meet her eyes as they were pulled apart.   
  
“Clean her up.” Kali said to Stiles, pushing the naked twink of a teen forward and making him lick Scott’s cum off of Alison’s body, pushing his face against her groin to lick at the fluids there before with Kali’s nod, Ethan tightened his hand on Scott’s forcing his claws out so that with a quick movement, Alison’s panties fell to the floor leaving her naked while they forced Stiles to go down on her.   
  
“That’s it my little bitch… eat her pussy.” Kali cooed before Alison’s body went ridged and she came against Stiles’ face, gasping looking into Scott’s face as his best friend devoured her.  Stiles was pulled away, his face shiny and made to kiss Scott, sharing the taste of Alison with the wolf before being pulled back, Kali’s hand resting on his ass.  “I can’t wait to teach you the best ways of serving a woman…. If you live that long.” She smirked wickedly, Derek pulled away by Ennis who fished his cock out and began throat fucking Derek for the rest of the elevator ride.   
  
As the elevator dinged on their floor and the doors opened they were treated to the view of Isaac bound and suspended by straps to the ceiling, his clothing intact for now.   
  
“Oh good… Deucalion left us the fun part.” Ennis pulled Derek by his collar.  “You made this beta, correct?”   
  
“yes sir.” Derek nodded.   
  
“Good boy.  Now undo his jeans.” Derek blushed but raised his hands up and undid Isaac’s pants.  “Pull his jeans down as far as they’ll go.” He did as he was told, the jeans meeting the straps at Isaac’s thighs.  “Get him hard through his underwear.” Derek blushed but his hands began to message and fondle Isaac through his thin boxers, his teenaged hormones over riding the fear in his eyes, and this touched on his trauma.  Derek knew that.  He knew how Isaac’s father had abused him.   
  
Derek looked up into Isaac’s face, the fear and panic on his face, the darker feeling in his eyes as he sobbed, the gag preventing any sound as Derek molested him.  But in his mind, he wasn’t there.  No, he was back to before Jackson killed his father for Matt.  Back to being made to undress and touch himself in front of his father who was drunk, before he had to crawl on his knees over and take his dad’s hard cock in his mouth and blow him.  Isaac had learned a lot about sex from his father, none of it he could ever share with anyone outside of his therapist.  But a tiny corner of his brain was pretty sure he’d never see her again.   
  
No.  He was letting go of reality and letting his trauma take him back to that kitchen floor, naked, and afraid as his father fucked him again and again, beating him and leaving bruises on his body as he took his innocence from him.  The taste of his father still on his tongue, and then when his father finished, the beating and being dragged down to the basement, naked and leaking, and put in the deep freeze before it was chained shut.  That had been his hell for entirely too long, and now he was back there mentally.  The panic running through him turning Ennis on.   
  
“Tear his underwear off of him, with your claws.” Derek’s shoulders slumped and he did was he was told, tearing Isaac’s underwear off and letting his hard cock hang there in the open.   
  
“And you wanted to let that inside you?” Aiden chuckled, bringing Alison up close to Isaac’s hanging cock.  “Why don’t you play with it now.” They forced her hand up to touch him, gripping around him and with their strength, forced her to jerk Isaac off in front of everyone as he hung here in front of them all.  Alison blushed and they made her look right at his cock as she pumped him closer and closer.  And then they pushed her without warning, causing her to press her lips to his base.   
  
“I’ve got an idea…” Ethan smirked.  “Scott, help Derek undress Isaac, I want him to be nice and naked for this next bit, with your permission Ennis.” He turned to the other alpha.   
  
“Scott did accept him into his pack.” Ennis smirked.  Scott and Derek began to use their claws, slicing Isaac’s clothing off of his frame as they worked down his body till Isaac hung there naked, Aiden moving Alison till she had Isaac’s balls in her mouth, her eyes closed as she sucked on his balls.   
  
“Scott, do us a favor and suck Isaac’s cock.” Ethan smirked and Scott hung his head and silently went under Isaac taking him into his mouth.  He’d blown Derek before, this wasn’t the worst thing in the world, even if a part of him knew about Isaac’s sexual abuse, and knew how reluctant he had been this last year to date, let alone have sex.  A part of him mourned for what he had to do to Isaac, but a bigger part was pretty sure this was how they survived this situation.   
  
“Poor Stiles being left out… why don’t you nurse on Derek’s cock for a bit.” Ennis smirked.  “Since your spit’s going to be all the lube Isaac gets tonight.” Stiles slowly made his way to Derek and crouched down, taking the recently pierced dick in his hand and slowly toying with it trying to get Derek hard while he took him into his mouth.  Something in Stiles wondered how he’d went from a virgin to having both a pussy and a dick in his mouth in less than an hour.  He wasn’t sure how any of this happened, and wasn’t sure if he should be happy he likely wasn’t going to be a virgin by the time he left here, or worry about the fact he likely wasn’t getting out of here.  He looked up at Derek, seeing defeat there he hadn’t seen since the animal clinic when he’d asked Stiles to slice his arm off.   
  
Shit.  They were so screwed.  But at least he could give Derek the sloppiest blow job he could if he was providing all the lube that Isaac was going to get.  He could sacrifice his dignity if it meant helping Isaac.  He didn’t have to be a wolf to know Isaac’s issues and how bad this was for him, so much worse than it was for the rest of them.  Isaac had survived hell and now these sick fucks were putting him right back into that trauma by making the people he turned to rape him.  He felt sick but he didn’t have time for that.  Slobbering on Derek’s dick he did his best to throat his cock, and get as much saliva and mucus on that dick as he could.  Derek groaned, getting the message and fucking his throat harder making him produce more fluid for his cock.   
  
“I can’t wait till you open this one up.” Kali smacked Stiles’ ass.  “So sweet and tinder looking, I have such toys that’ll make him squeal….” She smirked.  “Any one care if I fuck the hunter bitch?” Kali looked to the guys show shook their head.  Kali smirked and walked out to get her toys and came back naked minutes later save for her double ended strap on that was sculpted to look like a dragon. She walked up behind Alison and slammed forwards, thrusting deep into Alison and smirking as Alison moaned around Isaac’s balls.  “You know…” She smirked, licking Alison’s ear.  “It only seems fair that you get to ride his cock at least once…. I mean… you were so going to fuck his brains out a few weeks ago…” Kali grinned.   
  
“murph…” Alison shook her head as she kept her mouth around Isaac’s balls.   
  
“Oh don’t bother talking with your mouth full.  That’s not polite.” Kali rotated her hips, drawing a moan out of Alison.  “And it’s clear you like _big_ meat…. I mean, look at Scott.” She licked her lips.  “I might need to borrow that cock a couple times…” Kali looked at Scott’s hard dick.   
  
“Borrow it how?” Ethan smirked.   
  
“Make a clone so I can fuck my darlings with his dick…” She smirked wickedly as she ground against Alison pounding her pussy harder.  “But I think when we rearrange our poor puppy here, want him fucking into Alison’s dripping cunt.” She pounded harder making Alison pant around his balls.  “Because I want him to feel what he worked so hard to get into… while his former alpha takes his ass…” She smirked.   
  
“It’d be hot if we had Derek and Scott fuck him….” Aiden smirked.   
  
“I like the sound of that…” Ennis smirked.   
  
“Maybe Stiles should blow Scott too, get him just as wet.” Ethan smirked.   
  
“Oh I like that.” Aide nodded.   
  
“Yes, open his mouth up to me later….” Kali cooed.   
  
“Such decadent creatures…” Deucalion’s voice came through the elevator as it opened.   
  
“You want something else sir?” Ethan swallowed.   
  
“After you’ve broken the boy, I want to use his throat.” Deucalion smirked pulling the heavy chains that tied to two naked men with bags over their heads but they were carrying a body bag.   
  
“Who’s in the bag?” Ennis frowned.   
  
“Someone who was reluctant to come… but I’m teaching him that he’s my bitch because how he tried to double cross us.  And I intend to break himself.” He smirked as his two slaves carried the third to his chamber.  “And don’t let Stiles get Scott too slick… this is meant to be a punishment for both him and dear Isaac.” Deucalion smirked before closing his door.   
  
“You heard the boss.  Let’s move Isaac so Derek can get some delicate alone time with his former beta.” Kali smirked tugging on the rigging so that with a little movement Isaac fell lower and she pulled Alison back with her, standing in front of Scott she smirked.  “Take her bra off.” Scott’s hands shook as he shredded the bra leaving Alison’s tits free to bounce as Kali took her hard, before pulling her off of the fake cock and positioning her on her back so that Isaac’s cock slicked with Scott’s spit was put at her pussy, and a hard smack of his ass by Ennis sheathed him fully inside her.   
  
“Go suck Scott’s dick.” Ennis pulled Stiles off of Derek and gave him a shove before taking a hold of Derek’s shiny dick piercing and pulling till he was at Isaac’s unlubed and unstretched hole.  “Thrust in Derek.” Derek closed his eyes and began to sink in slowly, Isaac sobbing openly not even seeing Alison under him.   
  
“Derek…” Ennis leaned in.  “I said… thrust…” He pulled back and planted his booted foot on Derek’s ass forcing him to shove all of his large thick member at once into Isaac’s virgin tight hole, enjoying the howl of pain from him and Alison, the pair of them taking a big dick to its fullest with that movement.  “That’s better.  Now pull back to just the tip.” Derek did as he was told and Ennis forced him back in with his boot.  “Good boy Derek, now keep that pace and I’ll use lube on you tonight.” He smirked.   
  
Stiles sat there opened mouthed watching the threeway in front of him. His cock hardening despite the context, but he had other things to focus on, slipping in front of Scott, he took his best friend’s cock in his hand and licked along the tip.  He’d licked Scott’s jizz off of Alison before eating her out and making out with Scott, sucking his cock couldn’t be that hard, especially going down on Derek.  Derek had almost an inch on Scott, and with a little work, he began swallowing his best friend’s cock.   
  
_We survive this and I’m going to have to ask Scott to let me blow him more often…_ Stiles thought to himself.  He’d never really thought of men as a sexual outlet before, but sucking off two guys so far and eating Alison out, he was starting to see the draw.  Not that he wanted what Kali was saying she was going to give him after he gave his ass to Scott.  He hoped they made it through this.  But he had other things to focus on, like the thickest parts of Scott’s manhood entering his throat.   
  
_Fuck._   He managed to think before all thought was driven from his mind, Scott reaching back to work spit or lube or something into Stiles’ ass.  Maybe he was planning on fucking him after, maybe he was planning on fucking him now, he didn’t know.  But he was pretty sure there was going to be a whole new layer to Isaac’s therapy if they managed to survive this.  If.  That seemed like a pretty tall order just now.  It wasn’t long before Stiles was choking on Scott’s cock and Kali pulled him off, petting his hair as Scott walked over, pushing Derek deeper and more onto Isaac before adding his barely wet cock.   
  
Isaac’s screams at the stretch and lack of lube reverberated through out the room, and none of the pack knew if he’d mentally survive this anymore.  But if they could keep him alive… maybe… maybe they could fix this yet.  Kali reached between Stiles’ legs and began to toy with his cock, keeping him hard while he watched his friends fuck in front of him.  “It’s a shame you’re not getting your dick sucked…” She smirked, slowly leading him over till she fed his cock into Alison’s mouth and then into Isaac’s, slowly fucking him into one and then the other.  Kali smiled at the way Stiles was obeying her, happy for a rare moment and making him wonder if this was the secret to surviving her moods.   
  
“I’m going to add your dick to my collection later.” She cooed.   
  
“You should do it when you’re inside him.” Ethan smiled.   
  
“You have a very good point.” She nodded with a fanged smirk, getting off on this forced five way that they were making, which was eventually a gang bang of Isaac’s body.  But nothing could last forever, Stiles was too new to his wolven status and quickly came in Alison’s mouth, the first girl to suck his cock, the first person practically.  But between him and Isaac and all the fucking Kali had given her, Alison had been on the edge barely holding back when she began to cum, spasming around Isaac who came inside her, hard and thick tightening his ass around the two cocks that quickly were spasming inside him.   
  
They were left to languish and make small noises as they lay in a heap upon one another.  Before Derek was removed from the pile by Ennis who hooked his fingers into one of the rings in Derek’s wrists and pulled him to him.  “I’m going to fuck you for a bit… and when I’m done I want you to drag the bitch in and fuck his tight ass in front of me.” Ennis smirked.   
  
“the bitch?” Derek asked for clarification.   
  
“Isaac.” Ennis smacked Derek for being so stupid.   
  
“yes sir.” Derek lowered his head, still feeling the sting of Ennis’ hand.   
  
“Good.” Ennis pulled him into a side room and pulled up a chair that he sat in, spreading his legs as Derek crawled over to him, he pulled his jeans down and waved his hard cock at Derek who blushed but moved closer and took his _master’s_ cock into his mouth.  “You can do better than that.” He chuckled, pulling Derek half way down his cock and listened to Derek gag a little.   
  
“Don’t worry Derek, you’ll get used to it.” Ennis cooed, before tightening his grip on the chain to Derek’s leash and only giving Derek enough room to move forward and take more dick and slide back about half an inch, not enough to get Ennis out of his mouth.  “Suck bitch.” He smirked as Derek’s face reddened.  Coughing and sputtering around the dick in his throat he did his best but still felt like he was failing miserably.  But Ennis seemed to be enjoying the torment.   
  
“FURK!” A voice screamed from the other room and everyone that could glanced at Deucalion’s room, The stranger from the body bag was clearly learning the hard way that his new master didn’t like to play unless his claws were out.  Kali smiled, pulling Alison and Stiles to her and petting them.  “You know… before Alison rides me… I’m thinking I want her to learn what it’s like to have a dick her her ass… What do you say Isaac?” She reached down and pulled his gag off.   
  
“please….” He sobbed.   
  
“You want your pain to end, tell me if Alison deserves a dick in her ass?” Kali smirked.   
  
“yes….” Isaac sobbed out.   
  
“Ah.  Since you were so nice about it…” She kicked Stiles so that he landed on his back beside Isaac and she sat Alison down on his face.  “Get her nice and wet, Isaac’s going to fuck her ass next.” Stiles blushed as did Alison, but Stiles did as he was told, licking and nipping as his fingers came up to help stretch her.  “I know Scott, you should get to break her in first… but you’re going to fuck Isaac’s seed out of her.  The bitch deservers alpha pups in her dripping cunt.  If we decide to let her live… it’ll be as breeding stock.” She smirked walking over to where Scott was sitting on his knees beside Stiles and Isaac.   
  
“You know he’s ours, right?” Aiden arched his brow.   
  
“Oh I know.  I just want to make them suffer before I have my fun.” Kali smiled.  “Or I’d have Scott chin deep on my cunt by now.” Kali shrugged.   
  
“Charming.” Ethan made a face.   
  
“STURP!” A strangled noise broke the taboo of their silence.   
  
“Could be worse.  We could put Isaac in there.” She smirked and Isaac shivered.  “Hurry up Stiles.” Kali turned her attention to Stiles who was now enthusiastically eating Alison’s ass out.  She was squirming trying to hide her tits and cum drenched pussy from everyone who was eyeing her.   “Oh Alison…” Kali wrenched her arms behind her back and grabbed some rope, binding her wrists behind her back at an almost painful angle.  “You’re going to have to learn that shame is something you can feel but covering your body up is forbidden here.” She knocked Alison’s thighs apart so that Scott had a clear view of Stiles’ forehead where Isaac’s cum and Alison’s fluid was dripping onto his face.  His cock throbbed.   
  
“Lick it up.” Aiden smirked, and Scott looked at him before going to where he could lick the spent lust off of Stiles’ face before they pulled Alison off of Stiles and he was made to clean Stiles’ face off before making out with him.  At Ethan’s direction he let his hands roam over Stiles’ body and stroked him till he was on edge.   
  
“not yet.” Scott parted from making out with Stiles.   
  
“so close….” Stiles whined.   
  
“Scott, I want you in Alison’s twat.” Kali pushed Alison back, they’d made her sit with Isaac’s cock in her ass, Isaac now on his back and Scott looked to his masters who nodded and he walked up and took himself in hand as he drove his cock to the hilt in her. He hadn’t been inside her since they broke up over the issues with Jackson.  And now here they were… Isaac her would be boyfriend in her ass and Scott, her ex, in her pussy, only a thin wall of tissue separating them and they could feel each other through her.  It was a surreal experience as they made love to her.   
  
“What shall we do with this one?” Aiden walked over and picked Stiles up by his hair.   
  
“I think I have a job for him.” Ethan smirked.  “Lick your alpha’s cum out of Isaac’s hole.” Stiles blushed but was soon nosing himself between Isaac’s thighs, his nose on his balls as he fucked Alison, Scott above him pounding her pussy, and Stiles began to eat Isaac out, his cock so hard that he wanted to touch himself but he knew somehow that they wanted him to want to touch himself and if he did it without them telling him that he’d pay for it later.  So he kept his hands from being idle by fingering Isaac alongside his tongue.   
  
The warmth from his blushing face and the feel of his hair against his taint made Scott blush.  He’d never had sex like this, never thought about sex like _this_.  Not even in his craziest sex dreams.  And here he was fucking Alison with Isaac, and Stiles was eating Isaac out, eating his and Derek’s load out of Isaac.  Fuck.  He lurched forward flooding Alison with his seed, Isaac’s cum acting as lube for his cock and he felt Alison go around him.  They’d always been so careful, always using condoms… and here they were, he wondered absently if a werewolf alpha could turn someone with his cum.  He knew Alison wouldn’t forgive him for that.  Not after her mom.   
  
He was still going when he felt Isaac go inside her.  He blushed at knowing that Isaac had found his nut and he looked over Alison’s shoulder into Isaac’s eyes.  The loss and sorrow were drowning him.  Even if they made it out of this, he may never truly recover from what was going on here.  And he had no idea how to fix this.  He hoped the worry showed on his face, but he was pretty sure that Isaac was too far gone to really care about anything that was going on in front of him or to him anymore.   
  
“I think it’s time we took our turn with our bitch.” Ethan came up and pulled Scott out of Alison and pulled him along with his brother off to their bedroom.   
  
“You want an audience?” Kali grinned.   
  
“Sure!” Aiden shouted after them.  She smirked pulling Alison off of Isaac, a trickle of blood and cum down her thighs from the double fucking she’d just had.   
  
“Such a sweet whore.” Kali pulled her into a kiss, clutching her hair and forcing her to make out with her.  When she pulled back, she licked her lips.  “We’re going to go watch them take your ex apart while I ride your fucking face.” She all but dragged the naked woman behind her.  “Stiles, nurse on Isaac’s dick.  If he cums, you can swallow it, but if you want to get off, you’re going to fuck Isaac, face to face, like the bitch he is.” Kali smirked as Stiles eyes took on a feral look.  This close to turning and a full moon, he wasn’t functioning at full capacity.  So as he looked down at Isaac he kissed him, leaning in close to whisper.   
  
“you still in there Izzy?”   
  
“barely…” Isaac’s eyes came back to him, focusing on Stiles’ face.   
  
“How…?”   
  
“I got to where I can disassociate…” Isaac blushed.  “You get raped as often as I have… you learn to… disconnect… not be in your body.” He looked away.   
  
“C-can I….” Stiles gestured to his aching erection.   
  
“yes.” Isaac nodded, biting his lip.   
  
“We will find a way out of this.” Stiles panted, lining himself up with Isaac before sliding in, his ass already opened from earlier.  “fuck…” He whimpered.   
  
“Kiss me?” Isaac bit his lip.   
  
“Sure.” Stiles kissed Isaac, trying to convey how much he cared about his pack mate as he slowly made love to him, the wolf in him already making his eyes amber as he built up speed.   
  
“Ambers a good look on you.” Isaac said quietly.   
  
“They mean to make Scott and Derek kill us all.”   
  
“I know.”   
  
“We’ll get loose.”   
  
“I believe you.” Isaac panted, his cock still long and hard between them as Stiles took him in hand.  “Y-you don’t have to…” Isaac blushed.   
  
“Don’t you want to get off?”   
  
“He… he used to make me… while he was…” He flushed.   
  
“I’m not him.” Stiles bent and took Isaac into his mouth, sucking him off while fucking him bringing Isaac in his mouth.   
  
“he never…” Isaac blushed.   
  
“He should have.  You taste wonderful.” Stiles smiled finishing himself in Isaac and cuddling with him while in the other room the twins play rock paper scissors to decide who would be where in Scott.  Aiden smirked as he slipped out of his pants and pulled Scott across the bed facing him as he smacked his cock against Scott’s lips.   
  
“Open up bitch.” He smirked wickedly as Scott took the tip in and began to lavish it with his tongue.   
  
“You always were more in favor of his mouth.” Ethan rolled his eyes, slipping out of his clothes and as he tapped his hard cock against Scott’s ass.  “We’re going to take you dry this first time.  You’ll earn lube.” Scott whimpered around Aiden.  “You’ll get used to it.” He waited till Aiden was balls deep in Scott’s throat before he shoved half his cock into Scott in one go.   
  
“UNG!” Scott screamed around Aiden’s cock, his fangs coming down and Aiden growled with pleasure as Scott’s arms shot out trying to push the other alpha off of him.   
  
“Fuck I love it when they bite.” Aiden’s crimson eyes look intoxicated.   
  
“Freak.” Ethan snorted, slamming the rest of his cock into Scott, feeling his body struggling to compensate around him.   
  
“Says the guy who likes using blood as lube.” Aiden rolled his eyes.   
  
“Virgins need to learn to take cock no matter what.” Ethan shrugged, his eyes as crimson as his brothers.   
  
“Uh huh.” Aiden rolled his eyes, pulling out to the tip and then slamming all the way into Scott’s throat, giving the abused alpha only seconds to draw in a breath.  “But he’s hardly a virgin.”   
  
“We didn’t let any of them back here for a reason.” Ethan smirked as he rotated his hips and pulled out completely before shoving the rest of himself into Scott in one go.  His body enjoying the struggle and convulsion of Scott’s anus as he tried to adapt to the long dicking he was getting from both ends.  But from their position Kali could see how hard his cock was.   
  
“Look at that Alison.” She turned the girl’s head so she could watch as she ate Kali’s shaved pussy.  “Add another finger into your cunt bitch.” Kali pushed her down harder into her dripping need as she watched the boys having their fun.  But she enjoyed Scott taking to being dicked like that.   
  
“Fuck he’s tight…” Aiden smirked.   
  
“You’d think all the fucking cocks in his throat today he’d be looser.” Ethan panted, his movements not even losing stride.   
  
“He tight back there?”   
  
“Fuck yeah.” Ethan gave a goofy grin.   
  
“Fuck… I’m glad we lucked out with a true alpha bitch.” Aiden panted, changing positions so he could sit down and drawing Scott down on him as he licked his lips.  “Fuck….” He panted.   
  
“That’s the idea.’ Ethan followed behind Scott, keeping pace with his dick in the bitch so that he was on his knees on the bed as Scott’s hips were pulled up high so he’d have even less friction on his now dripping dick.  “I wonder if we can make the bitch shoot like this.”   
  
“You remember some of the shit we did with our pack?” Aiden panted.   
  
“You thinking dp after this?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Do able.” Ethan nodded, his hand raising in the air.   
  
_SMACK._   
  
Scott groaned, his ass instinctively tightening around the dick in his ass as he kept sucking on the cock that was invading his throat.  He wasn’t even in control of this blow job anymore.  Aiden had a hold of his ears and was savagely forcing the pace to the point that Scott’s fangs would catch him from time to time, making the alpha twin give a needy hiss.   
  
“Shit… his fangs feel so fucking good.”   
  
“I’ll take your word for it.” Ethan snorted.   
  
“We’ll have to trade…” Aiden grinned.   
  
“Not before the first time.” Ethan shook his head.   
  
“Spoil sport…” Aiden panted.   
  
“Please, we have the rest of his life to trade.  I need to fucking cum in his tight little virgin pussy.” Ethan smacked Scott’s ass harder.   
  
**_Smack._**   
  
“ung…” Scott mumbled around Aiden’s cock.   
  
“Oh fuck, do that again… I… not going to last if you keep that up.  Make him do it again!?” Aiden panted.   
  
“Always.”   
  
**_Smack.  Smack.  Smack._**   
  
Ethan felt Scott quivering around him, he liked the punishment.  They’d managed to catch a bitch who liked the pain they liked giving.  Smirking to his brother he raised his hand again, this time his claws were out.   
  
**_Smack.  Shink.  Unnk._**   
  
His hand made contact hard, his claws digging into Scott’s ass before tearing them down his bare ass and slicing it open, the blood dripping down Scott’s rounded ass as Ethan pulled out to wipe Scott’s blood on his cock and thrusting in to the hilt in one thrust.   
  
“God you’re a tight bitch… and you’ve been so good…  you can have a little lube…” Ethan chuckled, fucking Scott harder, enough to force him to deep throat his brother.  Scott wasn’t sure who was in charge here, but he could tell that this was beyond anything he’d been prepared for.  His ass burned but the more they spanked him and tore into his body, the more his cock throbbed.  What the fuck was wrong with him?  He was mentally wondering when claws dug into his scalp and pulled his lips flush against Aiden’s groin as his cock began to fire thick ropes of cum down his throat.  He tried to be patient but he felt the base swell just past his teeth and he tried to frantically pulled back.  Years of working with dogs told him exactly what that was and he didn’t want his mouth being knotted, when the movement of his jaw caused it to inflate all the faster.   
  
“ **FUCK!** ” Aiden threw his head back roaring his orgasm as he claws at Scott’s scalp, blood dripping down staining his hair as he clung to Scott.  “that’s it bitch…” He panted.  “Check on my fucking knot….”   
  
“Shit you knotted his face?”   
  
“yeah…” Aiden gave a shaky smirk.   
  
“Fuck.” Ethan picked up the pace, digging his claws into Scott’s shoulders and dragging them down his body, curling around his flanks as he buried himself to the hilt.  “ **FUCK!** ” He roared as he came, his cock already swelling inside Scott, but with some quick movements he made sure the know was pressing against Scott’s battered prostate.  Scott let out a tortured howl around Aiden’s cock as he shot his load hard like someone unkinked a fire hose at full pressure.   
  
“Prostate?” Aiden arched his brow.   
  
“Want him to beg for it.” Ethan panted.   
  
“Nice.” He smirked.   
  
“We’re going to have this bitch broken in no time… he’s such a pain slut…”   
  
“Can’t wait to see what his limits are…”   
  
“Hell…” Ethan landed hard on Scott.  “I don’t know what we can’t do with him.  He heals like an alpha, and the wounds are from another alpha… we could get so fucking creative…” He panted harder.  “Fuck….”   
  
“We hit the fucking lottery on this one.”   
  
“Fuck we did.” Ethan nodded.   
  
“You going to share after you’re done.” Kali panted, her hands keeping Alison practically smothering in her cunt.   
  
“Sure.” Aiden smirked.  “I want him to be a good bisexual whore.” He licked his lips.   
  
“It’s a valuable skill if we want to send him in to seduce the next alpha.” Ethan nodded.  “You never know if the next alpha will be into men or women.”   
  
“Or be another whore…” Aiden smirked.   
  
“That too.” Ethan smirked, smacking his hand on Scott’s back where the wounds had started to scar, earning a groan from Scott as he tried hard to focus on his breathing around the hard cock in his throat.   
  
“When you’re done with Alison… put her mouth on his cock.  I want to fuck him into her throat.” Ethan smirked.   
  
“It’ll give me a chance to go get my double header.” Kali pulled Alison off of her, her chin slick with the juices Kali had shot out of her.  “Such a fucking good little carpet muncher.” Kali kissed Alison before moving her under the boys and thrusting her head down on Scott’s swollen cock.   
  
“Double header?” Ethan frowned.   
  
“The strap on with two cocks.  She’s going to fill the bitch up.”   
  
“Sweet.” Ethan smirked, watching Kali bring in the strap on harness that had the two pegs that she was slipping Deucalion and Ennis’ replicas onto.  “Shit…”   
  
“Bitch needs to learn to take big meat.  I get Stiles’ cock molded I’ll have to make a couple of them…” She smirked, knowing full well that he was already bigger than any of them save the twin’s when they were merged.  They’d had her made two of those so they could both play with it when they wanted to fuck each other’s throats.  But she slathered both fake dicks with lube and put one at Alison’s puffy well fucked pussy and the other at her ass and shoved in, Deucalion’s solid thick eight inches in her ass and Ennis’ thinner 8.7 dick filling her pussy.  Alison made a pained noise around Scott’s cock and he couldn’t help but thrust into her face.  He didn’t know what was going on.  But he didn’t want it to stop.  Then Ethan began to move and pound into him, fucking his prostate with his knot.  Making him bottom out in Alison.   
  
“Knot her throat bitch.” Kali panted, fucking harder.  “Knot her and make her taste your fucking load for weeks to come.” Kali began brutally fuck Alison hard enough that she was shaking the whole bed.  She had a replica of their merged form’s, Kade, inside herself, fucking herself as she brutally fucked Alison.   
  
“ **Uh Fugk!** ”Scott whined high in his throat as his cock was burred to the hilt in Alison’s throat, his knot inflating past her teeth knocking him in her throat, as he continued to cum, Ethan slowly fucking against his prostate to keep him going.   
  
“Yes… fuck… yes… fuck…” Kali groaned, her body clinging to Ethan’s as she fucked Alison harder, till she too roared, her juices floating around her toys stretching her and staying buried to the hilt in Alison before she turned on the vibrating function, making Alison cum two or three times before the boys were read to pull apart.   
  


***

  
  
“ **Fuck…** ” Ennis knotted Derek’s face to his groin, stripping the rest of his clothes off as he sat there making Derek nurse on his cock as he carded his fingers through Derek’s hair.  “You’re a good bitch.  This isn’t the first dick you’ve sucked.” Derek blushed.   
  
“Oh I’ll want that story when you can talk.  Maybe when we’re knotted in Isaac’s tight ass.” He panted, flopping back on the chair, his breathing labored.  “Fuck…” He grinned, thinking of all the fun ahead of them as he laid back.  “Tell you what Derek… I’m going to piss while I’m like this, a good orgasm always makes me need to piss like a race horse.  You swallow it all and don’t leak a drop and I’ll take a little nap before we fuck Isaac.” He panted, Derek’s eyes going wide as Ennis’ eyes went crimson, the flood starting so that he was pissing as hard as he’d been cumming second ago.  Derek had no choice but to swallow for the rest of the time, and when he stopped pissing, the cum was even harder thrusting into his throat before his knot eventually went down and Ennis crawled into bed.   
  
“It’s been a long fucking day.”   
  
“yes sir.” Derek’s voice horse.   
  
“Go see if Isaac’s free or on some one’s cock.  If he’s free bring him on in.  We can sleep with him between us.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Derek nodded, slipping out, closing the door behind him and finding Stiles in Isaac, the pair of them cuddling after another bout of sex.   
  
“Isaac, you need to warn the rest of the pack.” Derek quickly helped him to his feet.   
  
“But…”   
  
“Slip out.  Tell Chris, then go to the rest of the pack.  We need the Hunter’s help if we’re going to survive.” Derek nodded at him and Isaac bit his lip.   
  
“But why me?”   
  
“Because…” Derek looked down.   
  
“We can’t keep raping you.” Stiles put a hand on Isaac’s shoulder.  “you go.  I’ll go in with Derek, we’ll tell Ennis that you were busy.  He can have my hole tonight.”   
  
“Scott hasn’t fucked you….?” Isaac whimpered.   
  
“Then they can use me on Derek.  You just get the fuck out of here.” He gestured and Isaac nodded, quickly ducking out into the stairs and sliding out as Derek picked up Stiles by the arm and pulled him to his feet.   
  
“Are you ready for this?”   
  
“No.” Stiles nodded, but showed his fangs.  “But I think I can heal.”   
  
“You’re being brave for Isaac?”   
  
“Isaac had a hard fucking life, and if I’d known about it sooner I’d have beat his dad to death instead of waiting for Jackson and Matt to do it.” Stiles walked towards the door and opened it towards Ennis’ chamber.  The alpha stirred.   
  
“Wrong bitch…” He mumbled.   
  
“Isaac is occupied…”   
  
“Fine… get your throat on my cock slut.  Derek can spend his time learning to deep throat your big fat cock.” Ennis laid on his back and Stiles crawled up the bed and captured Ennis’ half hard wet cock with his lips and laid on his side so that Derek could crawl between his thighs and take his wet cock and began to suck on Stiles’ thick cock.  The large mushroom head pushing against his bruised throat but Derek pushed on.  They needed to distract Ennis long enough that he wouldn’t question where Isaac was till it was too late.  They had a moment of hope and Derek was going to take one for the team if he can do his part.  So he worked on taking half of Stiles’ cock.  He was nearly there when Stiles hand grabbed his head on either side and thrust his hips in hard driving himself to the hilt in Derek’s throat.  Derek looked up at him with a _what the hell_ look.   
  
“You going to suck my cock bitch or you going to dick around with the tip?” Stiles ground his groin into Derek’s face, his eyes flicking up to Ennis who was watching them with Crimson eyes, his hand on his cock, stroking his dick and watching them with dark hooded eyes.   
  
“Suck his fucking cock bitch.” Ennis was petting Stiles, he was devouring the degradation of Derek by Scott’s beta.  But Stiles knew what he was doing, he was drawing Ennis’ attention to them and this moment.  Every second of their personal suffering bought Isaac that extra moment.  So as he opened his throat to blow Stiles, below them, a very naked Isaac snuck into Chris’ bedroom, shaking him awake but covering his mouth and pointing up.  He nodded and Chris followed him to a room where he noticed Isaac’s ass was leaking cum and blood.  He quickly grabbed a piece of paper.   
  
_Don’t talk.  Alphas upstairs.  They can hear us.  We lost.  They have Scott, Derek, Stiles, and Alison.  Someone else, male, don’t know who.  Making us fuck and rape one another._   
  
Chris’ eyes got wide as he read the note.   
  
_Alison too?_   
  
Isaac nodded.   
  
_You had to…_   Isaac nodded again.  _We’ll deal with that later._   Chris pulled out a blue print of the pent house.  _Show me who’s where._   
  
_Okay._   Isaac proceeded to detail what he knew only taking a break to sit on a towel that Chris brought him till his body gave out and he passed out.  He woke up in a pair of loose sweat pants and a t shirt that were all a little big on him.   
  
“I got you out of the house.” Chris spoke, driving them somewhere.   
  
“They’ll come after me.”   
  
“I flooded the room with a scent remover.  They’ll have to find you another way.  I called everyone and let them know what was going on.”   
  
“we’ve got to get out of town.”   
  
“They’re gathering up in places to stock up.” Chris nodded.   
  
“I want to save them….” Isaac looked out the window.   
  
“We’ll save them.” Chris nodded.   
  
“thank you.” Isaac mumbled, pulling the blanket up around him in the front seat of the car.   
  
“You’re welcome.” Chris had smuggled him out in some dirty laundry to cover his scent, and made his way to Melissa’s, bathed and cleaned Isaac up while he explained everything to Melissa, got her to pack a bag while they got some of Isaac’s things.  Melissa was heading North, they were heading East.  The rest of the pack was going South.  There was a lot of work to do, but they had hope, if nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more of this....


End file.
